1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil container, and more particularly to an oil drawing and dispensing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, people may not easily obtain and fill gasolene into a vehicle when the vehicle has run out of gasolene. In addition, people also may not draw the oil out of the oil tank easily when it is required to change the oil. People usually have to lift the front portion of the vehicle upward, and move into the tiny space below the bottom portion of the vehicle, such that the user may not easily change the oil.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional oil changing problems and the gasolene filling problems.